Esme's Choice
by Vampire Sweetheart 29
Summary: When Esme witnesses a young girl jumping off a bridge, she does the only thing she can. She dives into the river and saves the girl. But when she is far from home, and the girl is nearly dead, can she summon all her strength to save the girl? And if she does, what will she do about this mysterious girl with an unknown past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood at the edge of the bridge as if I was watching the river flow. I had to stop sulking about this. I had made my decision and now it was time to put it into action. I looked down once more and looked around me. It was almost midnight, so I was sure I was alone. I climbed onto the rail, closed my eyes, clutched my locket, took a deep breath, and jumped.

I could feel myself floating. But there was something else there, too. Something cold and hard had a grip on my waist. I didn't care. I drifted in and out of awareness. Then I heard the voice.

"I won't make it. She's already almost too far gone". There was a pause. It was a high-pitched, musical voice. It sounded like a woman. "What if I can't stop?" Another pause. "Alright. I will do it. I have to do it. I CAN do it". Do what? What was the voice talking about?

I was strangely aware of the fact that I was laying on grass. Next thing I knew something sharp cut into my neck. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I got weaker by the minute, no, second. I could faintly hear shouting, and then I was on fire.

I was somewhat aware of being carried and driving somewhere, but the fire was the dominant part of the whole experience. I think I blacked out after a couple minutes. Or was it hours? I had lost all track of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Esme's POV*

It felt nice to walk along the river once in a while. Carlisle sometimes wondered at my need to be alone, but it was only a couple hours once in a while, so he let it go.

I looked up to see a young girl of about 15 or so standing on the bridge. As I watched her, she looked around, climbed up on the rail, and jumped into the river below. I stood there for a moment in shock, and then did the only thing I could do. I dove into the river and dragged her out and back to the car.

I drove as fast as I could, but I could hear her heart getting feebler, and I was still an hour away from home at the speed I was driving. I pulled over, carried her into the forest, and pulled out my cell phone.

"Carlisle, I need your help. I just saved a girl from drowning, and I want to save her. She reminds me so much of myself. She can't die", I cried out as fast as I possibly could. "Okay Esme. Can you bring her home?" he replied coolly. "I won't make it. She's already almost too far gone" "If you really want to save her, you have to change her. I'd do it myself if there was time". "What if I can't stop?" "I'll do my best to help you. I'll count to ten, and if you don't say anything in that time, I will try to snap you out of it. But Esme, I can't guarantee that I can stop you". "Alright. I will do it. I have to do it. I CAN do it".

I set the phone down, revealed the girls neck, silently prayed, and bit her.

It had been so long since I had tasted human blood. I couldn't resist the taste. It was too good. I lost my mind and control in a matter of seconds. There was a piece in the back of my mind that was trying to make me stop. Then I heard Carlisle yelling my name. My sweet Carlisle. I would disappoint him if I failed now. I forced myself to clear my mind, and pulled away. "I'm okay", I told him in a strained voice. "She's okay". I put her in the car and brought her home to my family, hoping I had been in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Carlisle's POV*

I hung up the phone, and hurried to find a place for the girl away from everything else. Bella and Edward's cottage was decided on after much explaining. They understood what was going on, although Rose didn't seem too thrilled about it. Emmett promised he would talk to her. Everyone else was surprised but understanding, and Alice said that as soon as the girl decided to jump then and there, she could see what would happen. She just didn't know how the girl would react when she woke up. I went out to meet Esme as she came home. I had sent the others out hunting, as I didn't yet know what Esme's plan was.

She pulled up then, and she had the saddest look on her face. I embraced her quickly, and she calmed down a little. "I almost killed her", she cried. I soothed her, and after a couple minutes I suggested we move the girl. She was so young and so beautiful. I could only wait until she was a vampire. Esme refused to move from her side, but we decided that I would only stay until just before she woke up, and then I would leave. We would all stay away until Esme had calmed her down and they decided together that the girl was ready to meet the rest of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Girl's POV*

The burning was taking over everything. The fire tried to consume me. This was not the peaceful death I had had in mind. Eventually, everything became clearer and clearer. I heard that voice again, but now there was another.

"Yes, keep the others away. I will introduce her when she is ready. I have no idea what her past suggests, or how she will react to us and her new situation", said the female voice I had heard earlier. I felt something stroke lightly across my forehead and then down my hair. Was this woman touching me? I wanted to flinch away, but I was still too numb to move. Would it ever end?

"I will pass the message on. Take your time with her, and call if you need my help", said a deeper, more masculine voice. It still had a ring and musical quality to it, like the female's. "I should go. It's almost over". I heard him leave the room, but still heard the quiet breathing of the female beside me. She hummed quietly to herself. It sounded almost like a lullaby.

Moments later, the burning subsided, all except the fire in my throat. I opened my eyes and looked around me. There was a beautiful female sitting beside me. She had snow-white skin, and golden eyes. Her hair was long, wavy, and a beautiful caramel colour. She had a look of concern on her face. "How do you feel dear?" she asked quietly.

She reached out to me then, and the next thing I knew I was on the other side of the room in a crouch, facing her. What just happened? I stayed that way and stared at her. I was still nowhere near ready to trust anyone. My past was a little foggy, but was still present in the front of my mind. I willed it to go away with no avail. "Who are you?" I asked. Wait. Was that me? The voice was like a bell.

"My name is Esme", she replied. "And I'm sorry I did this to you, but you are now a newborn vampire. I couldn't sit back and watch you die. I did the only thing I could do. I'm terribly sorry. The fire in your throat is your thirst. We should hunt".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Girl's POV*

Did she say what I think she said? Vampire? Vampires didn't exist. I just stared at her. But instead of staring back, she slowly advanced. I hissed at her, and she stopped. I hissed? What had happened to me? She stopped her advance and looked at me with a sad and knowing look in her eyes.

I decided to listen to her. She explained everything about being a vampire. She even explained the royalty named the Volturi. They are an all powerful family that have a feud with her and her coven. She wouldn't tell me why though. She promised to tell me when I had stayed a while and had more control. Like I believed her. Adults were only out to get you. She did tell me, however, that you didn't mess with the Volturi unless you wanted to die.

This time, I believed her explanations, for some unknown reason. We went hunting. They called themselves vegetarians, because they only hunted animals. I rolled my eyes at that one, but decided to go along with it. I took down an elk first, and then hit the jackpot with a bear. Esme hunted elk as well. It was enough for my thirst, but not enough for me. I felt full after, but also deprived, like a child who eats dinner but is then denied dessert.

Finally we returned to the little cottage where I had burned. She told me about her coven, um, family. There was her mate Carlisle, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Alice and her mate Jasper, and Bella and her mate Edward. Great. I was all alone again. I don't know why this bothered me so much. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward are all talented. Alice can see the future, but only based on peoples' decisions. They change their mind, the vision changes. Jasper can both feel and manipulate emotions. Edward could read minds, and Bella was a mental shield. Nobody could access her mind, including her mate. I made a mental note to avoid Jasper and Edward, but if I stayed long enough, to get to know Bella, and get on her good side.

She also told me about their personalities. Carlisle was a doctor, and very compassionate. Bella was simple, Edward was caring, Alice loved shopping and was very perky, Jasper usually kept to himself (fine by me), and Emmett was fun loving, and loved to tease people. She also advised me to be careful of Rosalie. She had a tendency to be pig-headed and obsessive, and she might be jealous of my beauty. Wait. She thinks I'm beautiful?

Next was her turn to question me. "What is your name dear?" she started simply. "Lillie", I told her. I refused to give her my full name. "And you are how old?" "Just turned sixteen about… a week or so I guess. How long have I been here?" "Three days". I'd been burning for longer than I thought, and yet not as long, at the same time. "So about two weeks then". I wasn't going to give her any more than that. "Well Lillie. Would you like to tell me your story?" I fingered my locket. She noticed but didn't ask. "Not particularly". She sighed but didn't question me further. She was smart at least. People didn't ask me about my past. I didn't like to share.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Lillie's POV*

I decided to give Esme the time of day, just to humour her. That night she told me I had to follow her outside. I followed since I had nothing else to do. I was still getting used to my heightened senses. I could see the little details across the room, I could hear for miles and miles, and I could find distinct scents in every little thing. When I walked outside, I was stunned into silence. Esme just smiled at me, and gestured to me to go forward. Everything was so pretty. As a human I never would have been able to see at night, but now I could see all that I did before, but everything was tinted with a dark blue and purple. I could hear new sounds too.

Over the course of the week, I let my guard down just a little, and got a little closer to Esme. She was very maternal, and seemed like she could play an important role in my life, or death? What was I now? Anyways. I'm getting distracted. We spent the week hunting, talking, and running. We hunted twice or thrice in the week, and we usually went running during the night. The cottage we stayed in belonged to Bella and Edward. She showed me some of Bella's books, too, although they were classics. Ew. There was one closed door that Esme seemed secretive about. I knew she was too good to be true.

After that week, I decided to meet the family. They were exactly as Esme had described them, and they had the common sense to keep their distance. Occasionally someone would ask me about my past, but I still denied them my story. Alice was very bubbly, and Jasper was very reserved. Emmett was a little obnoxious, but very fun and protective, like a big brother. Rosalie was stunning. It hurt to look at her, no matter how many times Esme told me she thought me more beautiful. There was no way I was more beautiful as the goddess in front of me, but she did seem a little put out with me, as Esme had promised. Bella was very down to earth, and Edward absolutely adored her. As for Carlisle, he was just as caring as Esme.

They seemed nice enough, but looks can be deceiving, as I have learned in the past. I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and stay for a while. Esme started to get a room ready for me in the house and accompanied Alice and I on shopping trips. I think she kept Alice in check. I didn't take long to get things ready, and for the first time in a while I felt like I had a home. I had to reign in my enthusiasm, though, because I was letting appearances cloud my mind. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Esme's POV*

"Yes, keep the others away. I will introduce her when she is ready. I have no idea what her past suggests, or how she will react to us and her new situation", I told Carlisle. I stoked the girl's hair lightly. Could she feel it? I wish I knew what was going through her head, and I sat there hoping that she would be able to accept everything calmly when she woke up. "I will pass the message on. Take your time with her, and call if you need my help", he replied. "I should go. It's almost over".

I was amazed at how lightly and easily he and the others were accepting this. Although, I hadn't seen the rest of my family in about three days. I hoped Rosalie didn't want to rip my head off for this. I sighed as I thought about my children. Emmett would love someone new to tease, and anyone else should be fine with her. I wondered if it may be to soon after Nessie leaving for Bella and Edward though. I sighed as I thought about my family. Would she get along with them? Would they get along with her? I vowed then and there to protect her at any cost.

I heard the girl's heart rate pick up. She really was beautiful. Dare I say it, she might be more beautiful than Rosalie! She was about 5'5" and very slender. She would have the same golden eyes and pale skin as my family. She had waist length, straight hair of a soft golden brown a couple shades lighter than mine. She was very well proportioned. I wondered what colour her eyes were as a human. It was too late for me to notice those things when I changed her. Her heart rate picked up more, and I waited. Within the hour, her heart was permanently silenced. She opened her eyes quickly after that. She was a risk taker. I just stared at her in awe and compassion, although it quickly turned to concern for the poor girl.

"How do you feel dear?" I asked her as quietly and softly as I could manage. When she didn't respond, I reached out to her. She quickly moved to the other side of the room, landing in a crouch. So, she was a risk taker, but was still cautious. A look of surprise crossed her face before she composed herself. "Who are you?" she asked me. Her voice came out sounding like a bell, and she seemed shocked once again.

"My name is Esme", I replied. "And I'm sorry I did this to you, but you are now a newborn vampire. I couldn't sit back and watch you die. I did the only thing I could do. I'm terribly sorry. The fire in your throat is your thirst. We should hunt". The words came out rushed, but I knew she could understand them. She just stared at me. After a couple minutes I decided to get up and move closer. Within a couple slow steps, she hissed, so I stopped. I looked at her sadly. She really didn't seem to trust me, not that I blames her.

Although she seemed cautious, she also seemed willing, so I explained everything. I told her about being a vampire, about the sun and the myths and the truths. I also told her about the Volturi and their rules. I almost spilled about Renesmee, but decided to leave that aside for now until we became accustomed to one another. She seemed responsive this time, so after explaining, we went out on our hunt. I made sure she knew about our special diet. She rolled her eyes but followed suit. We hunted elk for a while, and then on the way back she found a bear. I let her have it. It appeared as if her thirst had gone away, but she seemed a little unsatisfied. I assured her it would just take some getting used to.

Finally we returned to Bella and Edward's cottage. I told her all about my family, and she seemed a little upset. I wondered why, but didn't pursue it. I told her about the talents and a little bit about each personality. I warned her about Rosalie, just to be on the safe side. Edward would get a kick out of that. Eventually, I ran out of things to say, and was eager to learn about her. "What is your name dear?" I started simply. "Lillie", she replied. "And you are how old?" "Just turned sixteen about… a week or so I guess. How long have I been here?" "Three days". "So about two weeks then". She seemed reluctant to say anything more. "Well Lillie. Would you like to tell me your story?" She fingered the locket she had around her neck. She was wearing it when she had jumped, too, and I made sure it stayed with her. I respected her privacy and didn't ask. "Not particularly". I sighed but didn't say anything more on the subject.

The next week we spent together in the cottage. I took her out hunting occasionally, and we went out running every night. The rest of the time I told her stories about my family and my past, always leaving out Renesmee and any of the other's personal stories. Finally after the week she decided she was ready to meet the family. I took her up to the house and took a deep breath before opening the door to the family and husband I hadn't seen in nearly two weeks. I smiled before remembering the girl by my side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Bella's POV*

I heard Carlisle yelling Esme's name into the phone. I looked to Edward but his face was blank. I sighed and waited for Carlisle to get off the phone. It had been so long since anything had been tense around here, and I was grateful for the break, but now something big was happening again. I could see the stress on Carlisle's face, but why was Alice smiling?

Finally Carlisle got off the phone, and without any prodding, he explained everything to us. Esme had saved a girl trying to commit suicide and bit her. She was on her way home. He looked hopefully at Edward and I as he spoke of trying to find a quiet place for the girl. We nodded. She would stay in the cottage with Esme until her transformation was over and she felt confident enough to meet us. Luckily, Nessie wasn't home.

Carlisle sent us all out hunting, with strict orders to stay away from the cottage, until Esme got the girl settled. He knew Esme was shaken enough without us there. I ran alongside Edward with a vast number of questions burning through my head. I started with the one that was bothering me the most. "Why?" I breathed. He understood me. "Alice says she reminded Esme of herself". It made sense. "Who is she?" "That I can't answer". I just nodded and we finished the hunt.

I was getting better; I almost never messed up my clothes, much to Alice's satisfaction, anymore. It was hard to believe that I was only 10 years old and already another newborn would be joining us. Edward grabbed my hand as we ran back as if he could read my mind.

When we got home, Carlisle had the whole story for us. We listened intently. And yet, still none of us knew the girl's story. I sighed again as I thought of Alice and how it took her years to remember hers. I hoped this wasn't the case with my new sister. My other hopes for the poor girl included an easy transition, and that she didn't bring the Volturi down on herself. "Do you think she will be talented?" I asked. It was a general question but everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe if we knew her story," Carlisle replied.

Within a couple hours Carlisle went back to Esme and was in and out of the house for the next couple of days. On the third day he came back with a half smile, half grimace on his face. Overall he looked content and wary. "It's nearly over," he told us. We all nodded.

Each day we waited for Esme to bring the girl to the house, and each night we heard them running outside. I had no doubt that she could hear us too. She had a voice that was so melodic it was incredible, and was also very high. Finally after a week Esme brought her home. Edward told us her name was Lillie and she was only just turned 16. He warned us quietly that she was wary and to take it easy on her.

When they walked in, the girl was half hidden behind Esme, and Esme smiled to see us again, but with one look behind her at the girl, her smile disappeared. She was very petite, but very well proportioned. Her eyes were almost glowing red, and her skin was paler than I'd seen any other vampire's. Her hair was to her waist and only a shade lighter than Esme's. She had long eyelashes and I could only imagine what she would look like when her eyes were golden. She was breathtaking, and more beautiful than Rosalie! Edward chuckled under his breath and I turned to see Rose star struck. Clearly she'd never met anyone more beautiful than herself. I smiled.

The girl looked both frightened and determined, if that was possible. She was halfway crouched and stared at us intently. Esme tried to reassure her, but she didn't listen. Jasper tried to calm her, and she calmed a little, but seemed partially immune. She looked at each of us in turn, and when her eyes locked on mine I could see that she had a story hidden deep down, and knew that it might be a while before we cracked it.

She had on a silver, heart-shaped locket, and she kept playing with it, but would drop it anytime one of us looked at it. It took another couple weeks for her to calm down. It took two whole weeks before she would relax her position when she came in and step away from the wall by the door. Whenever Esme wasn't with the girl, she was preparing a room upstairs for her. Even when she moved about the room, she was still wary. The more I watched her, the more I knew she had a story hidden away, and I couldn't wait to hear it.

Under Esme's guidance, she changed clothes to whatever Alice had left in her closet, but she never took off that locket. We each took our time to tell her our histories once she had calmed down enough to be closer to us and farther from the wall. It took a year, though, until she finally told us her story. And no matter that I had heard each of my family's stories before, I was not prepared for what I heard from this sweet but frightened girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Lillie's POV*

The year passed quickly, much to my surprise. Twice, I had slipped up and killed a human. But Esme wasn't mad at me, and Jasper seemed almost relieved. I still didn't know why I was trying so hard. It took me months to finally settle in. Esme had set up a room for me. I didn't get that one. Other than for all the clothes Alice insisted on buying me, I had no use for a room. I didn't even sleep.

As I adjusted, each vampire had told me their story. It sounded like mine was a mix of Esme's and Rosalie's. Esme had lost a child and had tried to commit suicide, while Rosalie was raped. Emmett was mauled by a bear, and Carlisle was changed during a hunt for a vampire. Jasper was changed during the vampire wars in the South, and trained some newborns. Alice was stuck in an asylum and changed by a vampire who worked there because she was being hunted by a nomad named James, who also hunted Bella, dying at the hands of Edward in the process. Bella and Edward even told me their story, including their daughter, Renesmee, who was the reason behind the Volturi's vengeance. Edward nearly died on Spanish influenza, and Bella almost died giving birth to Renesmee. Then again, she also almost died at the hands of three different nomads and the Volturi, twice. One day I sat down and called to them. I was ready to speak. They gathered around me, with Esme by my side, and the dam broke.

"My full name is Lillie Jessica Stewart. I am sixteen years old, with my birthday being not before I was bitten. I can't start from the beginning because I don't know what happened before I was eight". Add in Alice's story there. Much like myself, Alice had never known her past, until Bella unveiled it by accident. "I was adopted, and my adoptive father liked to beat me. When I was twelve I finally started fighting back. That's when it got worse". Apparently I was more like them than I thought. Jasper has trust issues similar to my own, but for slightly different reasons. "By the time I was fifteen, I was pregnant and was kicked out of the house. When I lost the baby, my boyfriend no longer wanted anything to do with me. I went home, but was turned out in the streets. I stuck around until about a week and a half after my sixteenth birthday. That's when I decided to commit suicide, and Esme found me".

They were stunned into silence. Esme looked as if she would be crying, if that were possible. There were so many things I had to get used to in this new life. I wasn't adjusting even half as well as Bella did. Although I finally realized why Jasper was so happy. He was just happy that he wasn't the only one struggling. Finally Alice had the courage to ask about my locket. I half smiled as I thought about it. I fingered my locket as I spoke. "I'm not sure where it came from, but I've had it as long as I can remember," I answered truthfully. "I think it connects to my life before I was eight. It was the one thing I managed to hold on to through everything with my adoptive parents. It's just a piece of who I am", I replied coolly.

Finally my story was out, and I could see the look in Emmett's eyes. The need to protect me. I guess it was logical seeing as I was the youngest. I just ignored it, not getting my hopes up. I still didn't trust any of them. After all, the problems at _home_ started about two years after I moved in with them. The whole family seemed sympathetic, though, and frozen. It was as if they didn't know what else to say. This time Esme broke the silence. "We will do whatever it takes to help you solve your past," she promised. She hugged me, and then it was my turn to freeze. She let go and had an apologetic look in her eyes. She seemed to be realizing who I was now, and what made me tick. For that, I was grateful.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Esme's POV*

It took an entire year, but Lillie finally decided she trusted us enough to tell us her story. We all gathered in the living room, and sat attentively. I sat beside her, my arm lying behind her, as she needed the comfort, but was still wary of it. Carlisle sat on my other side, with his hand in mine. Everyone else sat with their mates in a semi-circle across from us. Lillie took a deep breath and finally began.

It was so nice to hear Lillie's story finally, but I couldn't believe my ears when she finally spilled. The poor girl had been through so much. Her story sounded like it was a cross between Rose's and mine. I was glad when Alice asked about her locket, because I, too, was curious. She had no idea what it meant, though. Poor girl was like Alice, too. I hoped we could find a way to reconnect her with her past. I hoped as well that I, and my family, could fill some of the void in her life. I was scared to let her out of my sight after that, because I was afraid she would try to kill herself again. She was a very intelligent girl, but has trouble with trust because of her past. Carlisle squeezed my hand and kissed my head. I knew we would be talking about this later.

I looked around at the faces of my children. Rose and Alice were sympathetic, Jasper was still wary. He always had trouble with newborns. Emmett looked protective, Bella was shocked, and Edward looked troubled. I cocked an eyebrow at him. _What's wrong Edward?_ I asked him in my thoughts. He simply mouthed the word "later". When we discussed it, he told me it was in relation to the missing pieces we were all trying to find.

There was another quality about her that was indescribable. She radiated something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I asked Carlisle about it one day, but he said he couldn't figure it out, although he felt it to. Finally, I turned to Edward. He said it was nothing to do with what we knew. But, there was a wall in her head that she kept trying to break down. We came to the conclusion that it must have been about her past.

She grew a little more comfortable with us as time passed on, but I was still sensing her discomfort. She usually only went hunting with me, and maybe Carlisle. She stayed away from Jasper all together, and with that, usually Alice. She became closest to Bella, but was still comfortable with Rose. She was also uncomfortable with Edward, and I have a feeling she like Bella because she was a shield. Edward looked sad when I thought of the possibility.

Our lives remained uneventful for the next year, until Lillie left. She promised she wouldn't be gone any great length of time, but needed to finish a few things. Alice and Edward looked a little upset, but Edward seemed to understand a little. I was confused, but concluded that I didn't want to know. Besides, whatever it was, I was sure I'd find out when she returned home.

I loved Lillie so much, already. I felt more protective of her, and felt more like she was my own daughter. Not to say I neglected my other children, but there was something about her that drew me to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Lillie's POV*

The veil of tension in the house had been somewhat lifted. Now it was being replaced by a fierce protectiveness from at least half of the Cullens. Things started getting better over the next year, but it was still nagging at me all the hurt and pain that had been inflicted upon me. So, it was after my second birthday in this life that I left. I simply told them there was some unfinished business I had to take care of, and I left. I'm sure Alice and Edward already knew what I was doing, but I could care less.

That was one of the best things I have ever done. I was amazed at how stunned they both were. They couldn't believe that I was still alive and standing in front of them.

First I went to see my _father_. I got lucky that his wife wasn't home. I walked right in the house and called his name tauntingly. He came down to see me leaning against the door. "I told you to get out of this house and never return!" he bellowed. Then he punched me and broke his hand. I snickered. He stared at me and I just cocked my head and smiled. I felt powerful. "What happened to you?" "I grew stronger. I've been taken into a new family that so far seems to care about me. At least, nobody has made a move to beat me yet". I moved to sit down on the couch. He just stared at me in disbelief. He must have noticed by now my increase in confidence. He cradled his hand as he made his way over to me. I smiled. "What do you want?" he asked me. "That's easy. I want to pay you back for all the hurt you caused me". I lunged at him so fast he didn't see it coming. I had him pinned against the wall by his neck. I leaned in and smelled his scent. It was tainted with alcohol. Figures. I made his death slow and painful. He cried out a number of times, and I laughed. He deserved it after all he had done to me.

I waited two weeks for my eyes to die down before going after _him_. He was just as stunned, and it was just as fun. This time, I covered my face and led him to the forest. He stumbled after me, questioning me all the time. He followed me though because of my looks. He always wanted girls for their looks. Finally I stopped, faced him, took off my hood, and smiled dramatically. When I revealed myself, he stood there frozen. He looked me over, then rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away. I moved in front of him quickly. He stayed there stunned for a moment before moving again. When I appeared in front of him again, he grew scared. He realized my speed. Soon he would see my other powers. I smiled again, letting out a low growl, just loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened in fear, and I jumped up into the trees above him, jumping from limb to limb to throw him off. His eyes followed my movements at human speed. When I stopped he stood there for a moment. Then he ran. I chased him through the trees and jumped down to land in front of him. He ran into me, where I growled loudly and threw him to the ground. He hit his head on a rock, and I hissed in defiance. His scent overpowered everything else, and I had to feed. The last words he heard were "You are SO lucky".

Finally after a month of being away from home, I couldn't believe I considered it home now, I was ready to go back. I waited the two weeks after to make sure my eyes were black again, and then I hunted a couple deer on the way home, and my eyes were once again gold. I don't know why I bothered to wait so long, they probably already knew anyways. Oh well. I think I was starting to try to please them, and make them like me. They welcomed me back with open arms, Esme just hugged me, and I let her. If I could cry, I would have. I think I was going soft, but I needed the comfort that I never had. This house was finally starting to feel like a real family to me. I had protection, love, and security. I didn't make any move to leave again for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Lillie's POV*

By the time I was five (since my transformation), we moved to Alaska, and started school. I wasn't too thrilled with the concept, but they promised to protect me. It was actually rather fun to see everyone lusting after me. I went with the Cullens, and managed to survive.

On the first day of school, Alice and Jasper strode in confidently like they owned the place with Rosalie and Edward following them. I trailed behind with Emmett and Bella on either side, protecting me I suppose. My eyes were as wide as the other students who were openly staring at us. Bella rubbed my arm soothingly, and Emmett looked even more intimidating, if that was possible. Edward and Jasper looked at me apologetically, and Rose just tossed her hair, soaking in the stares. I was amazed at how many people were staring at me. Edward whispered so only we could hear "Watch out for admirers Lillie. And enemies". Was everyone fawning over me? "Yes". I growled quietly beneath my breath. I hated it when he read my mind. He looked at me apologetically.

I settled into school eventually, and everything went smoothly. I excelled in my classes, and I grew more comfortable with the attention. Until one certain day. It was a Saturday, and I stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air when I saw her. I was on my way out to hunt, which Esme was starting to let me do alone, now that she trusted me to control myself. But there was this human in front of me. I don't know how she found me, but I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Leave! Now!" I hissed at her. I was thirsty, and she was too close for comfort. "You're alive!" she stated. "You can come back. He died about three years back". "I know". She stared at me curiously. "But you have to leave now, before I hurt you". She didn't seem ready to leave. I took off, but she followed. I warned her multiple times to leave, but she followed, asking me what had happened to me. I didn't care to tell her, as she had never protected me in the first place. When we were further into the forest, I could bear it no more. I turned on her. Moments later, I saw the lifeless body of my adoptive mother.

I heard the Cullens leaving the house, so I turned and ran as far as I could. I was ashamed of what I had done. I was a five-year-old vampire, and I just killed another human. I was sure they wouldn't forgive me, but I couldn't take the chance of anyone finding me yet. When I got to the border, I left a note for Alice pleading her to not spill any information as to where I was. I only hoped that she would keep it a secret, and that Edward wouldn't be able to access the information in her head. I made it all the way to Mexico, where I stayed in hiding for a year. I came out of hiding every couple weeks to hunt, but that was it, and I only went out at nighttime.

Then Esme found me. When I saw her, I started sobbing. She held me close and sang to me. After the sun went down she asked me if I was okay to go home. I wasn't, so she decided to take me away for a year. First we ran home to get some clothes, and for her to say good-bye. I remained hidden a couple of miles away. The next year away was the best thing I've ever done, and gave me the closure I needed. I was finally ready to face my family and start a new life, seven years after my rebirth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Esme's POV*

I had a bad feeling. Something was going to go wrong today, I just knew it. I was cleaning the house idly, even though it was already in perfect condition. Carlisle was at work; Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were hunting. The next thing I knew, Alice was swearing and she and Edward took off at a run. I would have scolded Alice under ordinary circumstances, but I knew that something was wrong. I also knew I shouldn't have let her out alone. I ran out the door after my children, leaving my cleaning behind, and Bella to keep watch on the house. We followed her scent until we found a woman's lifeless body. Alice had a vision then of Lillie running away. She said the woman was Lillie's adoptive mother. I wanted to go after her, but Alice wouldn't tell me where she was, so I ran home. Carlisle found me locked in our room, sobbing. "Go after her", he told me. I looked at him in disbelief. "You are the only one who will be able to bring her back. You two have a special connection that I could never understand". I kissed my husband, and then went back out to follow her scent.

I ran all over Canada and the United States. Then I took a risk and went to Mexico. She couldn't get much further without swimming, so I assumed she had stayed in North America. I searched for a year before I found her. She had left a number of false trails, and when I got to the end of one, the next would be faded. I was almost ready to give up all hope of finding her. What had I been thinking!? I would never give up on a child. She was somewhere in Mexico, in hiding. She looked like a mess. She told me the whole story and I assured her that everything was fine. She said she needed closure, so I brought her back to Alaska, and then went home to get some stuff for both of us. She waited a distance away, and out of sight while I went home. Carlisle embraced me, and I knew he missed me. I called a quick family meeting and explained what was happening. They respected her decision, and I assured them that we would be back within the year. I could see the pain in Carlisle's eyes, but I promised him I would be back. With a good-bye to my family, and a long, sweet kiss for Carlisle, I took Lillie away for a year.

We went to all the places she knew, including a stop at her old house where we picked up some of her favourite old things. She showed me where she went to school and where she went with friends. After about four months of touring where she grew up, she took me to some other obscure places. She told me that she didn't know what significance they had, but they kept popping up in her mind. They were the kinds of places that humans would get shot for entering. My favourite place was the castle she took me to. It was unbelievable. I had the weirdest feeling that people were spying on us wherever we went, especially all those hidden places.

When the year was up, our family was glad to see us again. Carlisle wouldn't let me out of his sight for a week, even taking the time off work. Within the month, we moved again and she tried school again with the others. This time we were living on a ranch in Alberta. Lillie told me she liked horses when she was human. She was upset that she couldn't always get close to them, but she got on one once in a while. They developed a strong bond of trust, and she was happiest whenever she was near it. She named the horse Agent. When I asked her why, she said it just sounded appropriate, and was the first thing to pop into her head. I was hoping we would soon be able to put these clues together and piece her past back together, like the puzzle that it was.

Finally, though, her future began to fall into place. On that ranch in Alberta, a miracle happened, and Lillie became an entirely new person.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Lillie's POV*

It was there in Alberta that my life changed forever. I was in a better mindset after the two years of running. I was seven years old now, but frozen forever at 16. I went to school with my siblings, and I had my own horse named Agent. I'm not sure why I named him that. I told Esme it sounded appropriate, but in reality it was the first word to pop into my head. As soon as Esme learned of my love for horses, she brought me out to pick out a beautiful horse. He is a 5-year-old Hanoverian gelding. He has a beautiful chestnut coat. Some days he is still frightened of what I am, but he is learning to trust me.

School was all right considering I hadn't been in years. I started in the tenth grade along with Alice and Edward. Bella, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all in the eleventh grade. Everyone stared of course, but I let it soak in more this time, enjoying myself. I had Science, English and French with Alice, Vocals and Instrumental Music with Edward, and Math with both. Then I had Spanish and History by myself. Vocals was a recommendation by Esme. Apparently I have a good voice, although I point it as the musical voice of a vampire. Edward helped me practice my music classes though.

Within the first week of school, I had to perform in both music classes. In my Instrumental class, I played a piece on my new classical guitar, and Edward played a complex piece on the piano. In Vocals, we were doing duets. Edward and I obviously worked together. We sang "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban. The class couldn't stop staring. No one wanted to follow us. I saw Edward chuckle at my thoughts, so I indiscreetly stuck my tongue out at him. I was amazed at how lose and carefree I was becoming with the Cullens.

Sitting in front of me in Science class was a young boy. He had to be about 15. He had short dirty blond hair, and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. He had olive-toned skin and was beautiful to say the least. His name was Jason Jackson. He was very sweet, and despite my cautiousness, I found myself falling for him. I was scared to tell anyone, Esme included, though, because of my history with humans. Of course Alice would know though, so long as she kept it to herself, which she did.

We began to talk in secret, and after about two months he asked me out. We exchanged numbers, texting and meeting in obscure places while I told Esme I was going hunting with Alice. Alice remained hidden though, and somehow Edward never found out. We grew closer as we moved through high school. We always seemed to have one class or another together.

The years passed quickly enough, and before I knew it, I was graduating. I had survived a full high school career and was graduating for the first time in my extended life. After I had received my diploma, Esme rushed to hug me, with Carlisle snapping pictures. All my siblings hugged me, and I got pictures with each one. Finally we got a picture as a family. As all this was going on, I snuck peaks across at Jason, smiling. He was celebrating with his family, all the while shooting glances in my direction. I silently thanked my lucky stars that there seemed to be enough distractions for Edward.

That night Alice threw a party, although Bella rolled her eyes at that one. I tried to avoid Jason unless it was absolutely necessary, but he knew that my family didn't know about us. Once again Edward was too distracted to notice the thoughts I'm sure were running through his head. I let myself lose and enjoyed my life for the first time.

After everyone had left and the house was cleaned up, we went hunting as a family. I was getting used to this, and I loved it. While we were hunting, I saw a young girl riding through the woods with a young man. They were about the same age. The girl had long golden brown hair trailing behind her, and was riding a buckskin horse. The boy had short dark brown hair and was riding a bay horse. I couldn't see their faces, but could see their clothes, which were simple but expensive. They looked like they were of importance. They knew how to ride, and carried themselves well. They looked as if they were running away, not on a pleasure ride. They carried with them saddle bags and backpacks.

I hadn't realized I had frozen until Edward came back to me. "Lillie, what's wrong? I can't read your thoughts?" As soon as he snapped me out of it, he said he could again. Everyone remained concerned for me, but I brushed it off and kept going. I turned back once and realized I could not see them anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

*Edward's POV*

This time through high school was a little better than most, with the only exception being the time I met Bella. Lillie took Vocals under Esme's guidance. That girl has the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in both mortals and immortals. My apologies to my love, Bella. This time around, Lillie was happier. I placed my gratitude in that horse of hers. If I only knew then how wrong I was.

We passed through without a hitch, and Lillie finally graduated high school for the first time. This time the celebration was mostly in her honour. Alice threw a party, of course, and afterwards we went hunting.

Things got weird here. While we were running, I noticed a set of footsteps slow down and stop. Then Lillie's thoughts faded out. I called out to the other's to stop, and I ran back to where she appeared frozen. Bella assured me she was not shielding her. I called to her until she finally snapped out of her reverie and her thoughts returned to me. I kept an eye on her for a while after that.

Lillie was so attached that we decided to remain in the area and go to University. We would move after this. I noticed the atmosphere around Lillie changing even more, and I was sure the others could feel it, too.

Two years after our graduation, Lillie came home in a state. I went to talk to her, but Alice pulled me back and herded us all outside to hunt. When we returned, Lillie was sitting on one of the couches with Carlisle and Esme across from her. Their heads snapped up as we returned, and we all sat down. Lillie smiled as Carlisle motioned for her to speak.

The three words that came out of her mouth were as startling as they were glorifying. Besides getting everything in order, we spent the next week celebrating. I had never seen her this happy before. But, I had a feeling it would be short-lived.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Lillie's POV*

We stayed in the area to go to University because they believed I was so attached. Really I was attached to SOMEONE. Two years after graduation, Alice prepared me specially for a date while everyone was hunting. We were very close, and Alice was very supportive and careful. I just hoped that if I told Esme, it wouldn't break her heart to know that I told Alice before her. "What's so special Alice?" "You'll see", her voice rang out.

We were going dancing tonight at some outdoor place. I could see so much love in Jason's eyes, and I wanted to return it, but I knew I couldn't. My family was already discussing the idea of moving on. We were getting too old for the parts we were playing. They said within the next two years. Then again, if we didn't move first, I might kill Jason by accident, although my family didn't know about him, save Alice. I still couldn't believe how much better I had gotten since I was turned.

After a couple hours of dancing, Jason pulled me aside and sat me down. He looked nervous. I was glad I had hunted the previous night, because his heart rate was slowly increasing. I stroked his cheek softly and he shivered, so I put my hands on my lap. If he dumped me, I would leave right now and tell my family to move on. Finally he got to the point. "I love you Lillie", he said nervously. "I have since we first met". I was confused for a moment, and then it all clicked. He didn't want to break up with me, of course he didn't. He got down on one knee and presented me with a ring. I sat there in shock. When I recovered enough, he looked at me hopefully. I pulled him up so he was sitting beside me.

I knew the danger I would put him in with my current decision, but I made my decision and waited. I got a text from Alice saying go ahead. I took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. I was about to change my life and the lives of my family permanently. I just hoped it was for the better.

"First you need to know the truth about me", I told him carefully. "Then you can make the decision as to whether or not you still want to marry me".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*Lillie's POV*

He just stared at me for a minute and then nodded. I took another unnecessary breath before I began. "Can we go somewhere more private?" He pulled me along under some trees beside the dance floor. Perfect.

"Well, I don't really know how to begin. First of all, I'm not really 20. Technically I'm 29". He was in shock for a few minutes, but quickly recovered. "I'm okay with that". I laughed without humour. "That's because you don't know why I lied about my age".

He waited patiently. I leaned in and he shivered from my cold breath. I whispered one word in his ear, and he froze. "Vampire". He took a while to recover, and then he just stared at me. "No way. It's not possible. Vampires don't even exist". I smiled, baring my teeth, and he cowered a little. Crap! I hadn't meant to scare him.

"Think about it," I told him. "What do you know about vampires?" "They are pale, and have sharp teeth". I smiled again. "And fangs. They sleep in coffins in the day, and can't go into the sunlight". He gained confidence as he realized the "obvious flaws". "They don't eat, but they drink human blood".

I nodded again and took over, as he grew quiet. "We don't have fangs, we don't sleep at all, and we sparkle in the sunlight. We also have super speed, strength, and are far more alluring than any human. Our beauty, our voices, our scents". "Prove it," he replied, bravely.

I got up and bolted further into the forest, calling him tauntingly. I heard his heart skip a beat, and I ran back to his side. Next I picked him up single-handedly. "We also have extreme senses. I can see the thread of that girl's dress across the floor. Silk, I believe. I can hear the buzz of the speakers, the cars on the road, and your heartbeat". It picked up as I said it, and I put him down. "I can smell the grass, the food, and the animals in the forest. I can smell your blood". He got increasingly nervous, until I tied up the loose ends. "We can sit so still, and we don't have to breathe. My family is different from most of our kind. We have golden eyes because we feed off of animals instead of humans. Those with red eyes are either newborns or feed off of humans. The darker our eyes become, until black, means we are thirsty".

He looked me in the eye, and seemed to make his decision in that one moment. "It doesn't matter. You are the sweetest person I have ever met". "Stick around and I will tell you how I was turned, and prove that I wasn't always so sweet". He gulped. "If you'll have me, I still want to marry you".

"I can't be with a human. I could kill you so easily". "Then change me." "You don't know what you're asking. It is three days of fiery pain. So bad, you beg everyone to kill you. When you wake up, you want nothing more than blood. You are so thirsty. Then you are a monster for all of eternity". "I'm okay with that". "We can talk to Carlisle".

I sat with him for a couple more hours and told him absolutely everything about myself. My past and everything. After all that, he still decided he was crazy enough to want to marry me. I finally said yes.

When I got home, Alice herded everyone outside to hunt, and I went up to talk to Carlisle and Esme. I told them everything, and showed them my ring. Esme looked shocked, and Carlisle simply nodded. "We will need to discuss this further with him, but I have never seen you so happy. I approve, and I'm sure everything will work out". Esme just nodded. I went over and gave her a hug. We talked things out, and finally went downstairs.

I sat on the couch across from Carlisle and Esme, and after a few minutes, everyone filed back in with Alice smiling and everyone else thoroughly confused. The next three words that came out of my mouth seemed so final, and set in motion a crazy few months of preparing and celebrating. "I'm getting married," I said. That went better than I expected.


End file.
